totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Admin standards
'Administrators '("admins" for short) are trusted users of the The Neighborhood, who have been granted exclusive access to special tools that could help in maintaining the Wiki. They are a small team of editors who are considered to be some of the most trustworthy and responsible users known in the community. Users who have queries about the wiki often approach Administrators. Admins provide good pieces of advice and can tremendously help in reaching a consensus during discussions. But despite their additional capabilities, admins are not serving as leaders who govern the wiki under an iron fist, as content and policies are to be agreed by the whole community. There will be a maximum of ten administrators. Admins are granted with additional abilities. But these powers may only be exercised if a consensus has been reached: * Ability to delete pages, files and page histories * Renaming files and articles * "Protect" articles from being edited nor renamed * Block users and IP addresses from editing if the have done something wrong. * Reverting an article to a previous edit * Edit the to make changes to the interface. Current Administrators * User: TrentFan (2012-present) * User: Henzzy (2012-present) * User: DaRealLeon (2012-present) Former Administrators User: Roy49 (2012-July 21 2012) User:TheHickman (2012-Feburary 25 2013) User:Phyneo (2013-March 24 2013) Responsibilities Administrators must regularly do the following: * Check articles that may have vandalized/plagiarized parts or spam and revert them * Mark pages with when necessary ** Delete pages if the consensus agreed the article is unneeded * Block deserving users Administrator Etiquette Administrators are expected to support the goal of the wiki to be a comprehensive online source for Total Drama Neoghborhood With this, Administrators are entrusted to do (and not do) the following: * Administrators should not utilize admin-exclusive tools without reaching a consensus with the users. The administrator should not abuse his power over the wiki's content and policies. However, Administrators reserve the right to block any user who will be caught vandalizing or intimidating other users. They may also delete pages that are not related to Total Drama Neighborhood. * As administrators, they are to respect opinions of others. Admins do not own the site. * Any breach of these conditions are grounds for removal of administration rights after a community discussion. Inactivity To keep their administration rights, administrators should remain active in the wiki where they have administration rights. An "active" status is defined as: * Delivering consistent and substantial contributions several days a month. This does not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. * Reasonably quick in replying to user message walls. Requirements To be an administrator To become an administrator, a user must be: * A registered user with historically strong contributions * A trusted user in the Total Drama Neighborhood Wiki community * A user with no history of being blocked for serious reasons (e.g. vandalism and spamming) To be a Chat Moderator *Be nice in chat *Be active in chat *Never been banned *Help the Wiki *No bad reputation Nominations (Nominations are open) Current Admins Category:Standards Category:Policy Category:Henzzy Category:NZ Man123 Category:TrentFan Category:Roy49 Category:Bakura13 Category:Importance